fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Koda's Journey
Koda's Journey is a Brother Bear fanfiction published in Fanfiction.Net by author Sora W.T.K. Begun on April 18, 2004 and finished on December 20, 2005. Plot The story starts with Koda trying to comfort the now orphaned cub, Ken'ichi, from just losing his father. Upset, Ken'ichi lunges at Koda trying to drive him away, blaming him for his father's death. A flashback shortly after reveals Kenai and Koda were on their way to the Salmon Run when they are confronted by a group of hunters. Together they run away and are separated by a wall of ice after Kenai's attempt to drive the hunters off. Before going their separate ways to the Salmon Run Kenai promised him he'll see him at the Salmon Run river. Koda tries his best to lose the hunters afterwards but is cornered to the edge of a cliff and ultimately saved by Ken'ichi's father. In an effort to save him and his son the bear breaks the edge of the cliff, dropping the hunters and himself down the cliff, the fall killing him. In an attempt to help Ken'ichi Koda convinces him to go with him to the Salmon Run. At one point in the journey Ken'ichi snaps and insults Koda's brother, calling him a "stupid, arrogant jerk." When he refused to take it back Koda lunged at him, starting a fight but interrupted by a gray bear who jumped and separated the two of them. For reasons unknown to the both of them, this bear, Kamali, knows Ken'ichi's name. During the rest of the journey Ken'ichi is repeatedly curious about Kamali, feeling a sense of familiarity. The following night during one of Koda's storytellings Ken'ichi surprises Koda with the question if he's afraid of dying. It is during this particular scene that Ken'ichi's aggressive and bitter behavior is explained by the untimely death of his mother and brother before the recent passing of his father. It is from this scene and beyond that Ken'ichi slowly releases his dark past and looks forward to the future. Another tussle triggers between Ken'ichi and Koda during their crossing in the Valley of Fire when Koda scares Ken'ichi just for fun. Afterwards Ken'ichi is alone pondering how can Koda act so immature and childish, but right from the start Koda has tried to cheer Ken'ichi up with the same way Koda does with Kenai, through the love of brotherhood. Ken'ichi doesn't completely understand, but apologizes for snapping at Koda. Just as they get closer to the river they are found and pinned to a mountain wall by a hunter. Kamali tries to fend him off, almost getting killed in the process. As the cubs run away Koda stops as he's worried about Kamali, which Ken'ichi just suggests to go back and help him. The two cubs return to aid their friend. But their plan goes bad instead of good as Koda gets smacked against a boulder and knocked out, ready to be killed by the hunter until Ken'ichi, angered by always seeing bears defenseless before their slaughter, lunges at the hunter, ultimately taking a knife stab into his side before an angered Koda tackled the hunter down a hill and knocking his head against a rock. Pained by Ken'ichi's deadly wound and weakness, Koda sadly continues on to the river without him. Koda ultimately reunites with Kenai, but his mind is still with Ken'ichi. That night Koda sits looking up at the Northern Lights. He is approached by Kamali, assuring Ken'ichi that he's going to be all right and reminiscing about past situations. Koda finds this extremely strange and ponders loudly about how could Kamali know about Ken'ichi's past so well. It wasn't until he turns around to face Kamali one more time does he find out that Kamali was a Spirit all along sent down to guide the two bears, and he turned out to be Kamali's deceased brother. After Kamali ascended into the Northern Lights Koda spotted a wounded Ken'ichi making his way to the river. He happily runs to Ken'ichi and gives him a hug, happy to see him alive. After the Spirits healed Ken'ichi's wound Koda helped the bear to the Salmon Run, ending the story with one heartwarming statement. "Welcome to our family..." Reception Reviews were positive and numerous for a ten chapter story. List of Characters *'Kenai' = A protective and fun-loving bear. He was once a man turned into a bear to be with Koda and his big brother. *'Koda' = A cheerful and hyperactive cub. He was separated from Kenai and convinces Ken'ichi to come with him to the Salmon Run. *'Rutt and Tuke' - Canadian moose brothers. They try to give Koda and Ken'ichi a ride to the Salmon Run but end up messing it up with their arguments and fighting. *'Ken'ichi' = An orphan cub. Aggressive and stubborn, he blames Koda for his father's death. *'Kamali' = A mysterious bear who separated Koda and Ken'ichi from tearing each other to pieces. He knows Ken'ichi for some reason and serves as their protector during the course of the journey. Soundtrack *Look Through My Eyes *Wings of Youth *Begin the Try *Transformation version Trivia *Brother Bear is the author's all time favorite movie. *The author uses Ken'ichi as his avatar online. *Ken'ichi has gotten a few reincarnations as a different character in several roleplays and fanfictions. Disclaimer Koda's Journey is a non-profit fanfiction. All characters are copyright to their respective owners. Brother Bear characters who have shown up in the story are copyright to Disney Pictures. Every other characters are copyright to their respective owners. External links *Koda's Journey in Fanfiction.Net *Sora W.T.K.'s bio in Fanfiction.Net Koda's Journey Category:Fan Fiction